Dragon Eye of the Beholder, Part 1 (transcript)
Transcript begins on Outcast Island, 3 years after Dagur's defeat Outcast: Mealtime, maggots! Prisoner: But that's not bread! Why does he always get special treatment? Oh, Mr Big-shot. Mr Berserker Chief. Dagur: Oh hey you want some? Come here, I'll give you some. [grabs Outcast prisoner's arm through the bars] I've been meaning to tell you something for the last three years; Your. Voice. Is. Really. Annoying. twists the prisoner's arm and opens the napkin he's been given with is hiding the key to his cell Gosh that feels good. then starts attacking the guards Outcast: He's escaped! Dagur's got out! Sound the al- knocked out Dagur: Outcasts start showing up Oh goodie! A challenge, yell Berserkers: Yah! Get 'em Dagur! cheering more Outcasts come, Dagur begins fighting all of them. Then he approaches the one guarding the exit; the same one who gave him the key Outcast: No. No, Dagur don't! I'm the one that gave you the key. Dagur: Which makes you a traitor. him out I hate traitors. the door It's a new day, Hiccup. Hope you're well rested. cuts to Hiccup and Toothless flying through the air Hiccup: Okay, Bud. Let's try the new move. dives down and shoots upwards Woohoo! Yeah, baby! That's it, Toothless. Push it, you've got it! Climb higher! laughs from the saddle and falls off What the... Oh no, not again! Uh hey, Toothless! dives down, parallel to Hiccup Hey. Hiccup: So, just plummet, or, uh any ideas? body and lands on Toothless I seriously have to get my own pair of wings. Toothless: grumbles Hiccup: Oh, quiet, you. Don't even start. to Berk Hiccup: This is Berk.'' soars over the village as villagers wave'' This is Berk, too. flies over Hangar under construction And so is this! flies over dragon feeder And this also. glides over windmills Yeah, it's been three whole years since the war with the Berserkers. And Berk has changed a lot. flies over Snotlout But then again, so have we. Snotlout works at the armoury now. Gobber gave him the title of "official weapons tester." Snotlout: into a catapult and gets launched away laughs It works! Hiccup: The twins, to absolutely no one's surprise, have decided to dedicate their lives to Loki. twins rush below Snotlout with a wagon of weapons Snotlout: Uh, Hookfang! Hookfang! caught by Hookfang Hiccup: The God of Pranks. Lucky us. Snotlout: You just have to cut it that close, don't you? Hookfang! Ugh! There will be repercussions for this! Repercussions! Twins: laugh Yes! five each other Hiccup: flies over Fishlegs with Meatlug and a bunch of kids on her And then there's Fishlegs, who has really found his calling, teaching the children of Berk the history of dragons. Fishlegs: And if you look closely at the walls of the Great Hall, you'll still see puncture marks where the Speed Stingers attacked. Interesting fact about these dragons... towards the steps of the Great Hall and sees Stoick and Gobber Oh! Oh, look, kids! We're in luck. Here come two of Berk's most famous heroes. Stoick: Ho ho! Heroes? I've got some Chiefing to do, but I guess I could spare a moment... Fishlegs: Hiccup and the amazing Toothless! soars over them kids cheer Stoick: ...eh, to introduce my son and his Night Fury! laughs Hooray. flies over the sea, when Stormfly and Astrid fly towards them Hiccup: Hey, there you are. Astrid: Hiccup, I've been chasing you since the armoury. Hiccup: Well, I thought we'd try out the far North today. Astrid: Uh, can we talk about something first? Hiccup: Yeah, sure, if you can catch me. cuts to Hiccup's view through his spy glass Hiccup: I'm just going to say it, I have a really good feeling about today, Astrid. Astrid: You say that every time we go searching for new dragons. Hiccup, can we have a second? I wanted to talk to you about... tosses her spyglass Hiccup: Whoa, look, look, look, look! Did you see that? There's definitely some movement up ahead. Long neck... Large head... Behind that rock formation. Astrid: Yeah, anyway, I wanted to tell you. and Hiccup zooms ahead and rolls eyes Hiccup: This is it, Toothless! A new species of dragon, bud! in front of rock formation and sees the twins and their dragon Twins: Loki'd! Tuffnut: You totally thought "Barch" was a new dragon! Hiccup: Oh, come on! Did not! Let's go, bud. Tuffnut: Wow, who yakked in his mutton? cuts to Hiccup and Toothless sitting on a sea stack Astrid: Hiccup, those guys are muttonheads. But you have to admit, we've visited every island, every sea stack and every rock in the archipelago. And we haven't spotted a new dragon in a long time. Hiccup: This can't be all there is! There has to be something more out there! Astrid: What if there isn't, Hiccup? What if we're done? What if the search is over? Hiccup: It can't be. Astrid: sighs Well, it's over for me. I've been trying to tell you. Stormfly and I... We're joining the Berk Guard. Hiccup: Oh. That's great... I'm happy for you guys... sulks Astrid: Look, maybe you should give some thought to what's next for you and Toothless. onto Stormfly and flies away cuts to Hiccup and Toothless standing in the Academy at night Hiccup: Astrid's door I guess it's just you and me for now, bud. Academy with Toothless cuts to Mulch and Bucket's boat in the ocean Bucket: with the fishing net I can't get it! pants Mulch: What's the problem, Bucket? Bucket: I'm not sure, Mulch! I can't raise the net! Something's pulling that end down! Both: SEA MONSTER! pulled into the ocean water shoots at them twins emerge from under the water, waving their hands Twins: Loki'd! laugh Bucket: Oh, you! Trader Johann is sitting behind Tuffnut Johann? Trader Johann: Help me! Tuffnut: Oh man, you should see the looks on your faces. Priceless! Twins: Full Loki'd! Tuffnut: Bet you've never saw a full Loki coming, am I right, Johann? Johann? cuts to the Haddock house when Hiccup enters Stoick: Hiccup! What are you doing home so early? Hiccup: Oh, I just... wanted to spend some time with my dear old dad. Yeah, you know, we never get to talk anymore. So... Stoick: Alright. What is it? Hiccup: What's what? Stoick: What is it? Hiccup: Can't a son spend some quality time with his family? Stoick: Not this one. Not usually, at least. So, let's hear it. Hiccup: sighs All right. Did you know Astrid just joined the Berk Guard? Stoick: I heard that. Good for her. Hiccup: And the other riders have got their different things going on? Stoick: What are you saying, son? Hiccup: I'm saying, I don't know. Maybe it's time for me... opens with the twins supporting Trader Johann Stoick: Johann! What happened to you? Trader Johann: moans Ooh... Dagur! Hiccup: What about Dagur? Trader Johann: He's out! He's more Berserk than ever! And from the way he was talking, Hiccup. You're number one on his revenge list! out cuts to the Academy Hiccup: All we got from Johann before he passed out was this, Dagur escaped from Outcast Island by commandeering his ships. to map He threw Johann overboard about here. Snotlout: Oh, so what you're saying is Dagur could be anywhere by now. Hiccup: Well, technically, yes. Snotlout: Oh, great. Great, great, great. So that just leaves... I don't know, let me think about this... the entire ocean to search! No, thank you! Trader Johann: Master Hiccup. Hiccup: Johann, you're awake. Trader Johann: And feeling much better, thank you for asking. More importantly, I have more than a strong suspicion of where our nefarious foe may be heading. Hiccup: Outside the Archipelago? Trader Johann: No! Just inside the fog bank on our outer group of islands. Hiccup: We've never been out that far. Trader Johann: When Dagur commandeered my precious ship, he also came into possession of a very important map... one that leads to a graveyard of ships hidden in that fog bank. Snotlout: Wow! That's the first place I'd go. Trader Johann: ''' If I may be allowed to finish? '''Snotlout: Johann, last time we allowed you to finish, we ended up on Breakneck Bog. So, no... No finishing. Hiccup: Enough! What's so special about the graveyard and why would he go there? Trader Johann: Well, you see... Hiccup: The short version, please. Trader Johann: It's where I store all my treasures and wares. Tuffnut: Wow, concise, to the point. Who knew he had it in him? Johann: Which reminds me of the first time I was labelled as "concise"! He was a young man, very ugly, I actually... Hiccup: Johann. Trader Johann: Yes? Hiccup: Focus. Is there anything else? Trader Johann: As a matter of fact, there is one ship you must avoid at all cost. It's called... The Reaper. Riddled with booby traps from stem to stern. Barely made it out with my life the only time I dared venture aboard. Oh, wow! Hiccup: Okay, Toothless, let's go. Unless, of course, any of you can make time out of your busy schedules to capture a dangerous maniac? cuts to the gang flying in the air Hiccup: This is pretty great, huh, bud? Seems like forever since we all flew as a group. Let's see how rusty they are. V Formation! form a 'V' shape in the air Not bad. Diamond Formation! form a diamond in the air Tuffnut: How rusty does this guy think we are? Fishlegs: between Barf and Belch and Meatlug Uh... guys? A little tight on the diamond, are we? Hiccup: chuckles Just like old times. Snotlout: Five thousand pounds of flaming muscle coming through! Hiccup: Ever classic. cuts to the Ship Graveyard at night Hiccup: I knew it! I knew there was more! Astrid: Some of these ships, I've never seen anything like them before. Hiccup: Okay, everybody fan out! If anyone sees any signs of Dagur, sound the signal. Stormfly and Astrid Astrid: It's alright Stormfly. Nothing to worry about. Meatlug and Fishlegs Fishlegs: Don't be nervous, girl. We don't want you to... spews do that... swim up from under the water Hookfang and Snotlout Snotlout: Haha, Hookfang! These guys are awful sailors! into mast Oof! A little help here...Hookfang! Hey! I saw that look! What did we talk about? Hiccup and Toothless Hiccup: That's gotta be The Reaper. gang gathers Hiccup: Not a sign of Dagur. Astrid: Looks like we've got here first. What's the plan? Hiccup: We wait. Fishlegs: Wait a minute. For how long? This fog really gives Meatlug the willies. Astrid: He has a point. We can't wait here forever. Hiccup: We can't just leave Johann's treasure here either. Dagur will steal them! Astrid: And use the profit to build a new armada. Ruffnut: Not if we steal them first! Tuffnut: That is the dumbest idea I've ever heard! I hereby disown you. Hiccup: Actually, you know what? I actually like it! Tuffnut: Welcome back to the family. Hiccup: Here's the plan. We search the ship, gather Johann's treasure and take it back to Berk. But keep your eyes open for Dagur. He could show up anytime... hissing Astrid: What is that? Tuffnut: Has Dagur's voice changed? Hiccup: Eels! Everybody get to your dragons before they get spooked and take off! Fishlegs: Ohhhh... Hold me, Meatlug! dragons except for Toothless take off Snotlout: Hookfang! Astrid: Stormfly! Snotlout: eel emerges' '''AHHHHHH! '''Hiccup:' Calm down, bud! It's only a couple of eels! Really big, screaming mean eels... start sinking the ship Tuffnut: AHHHH! Fishlegs: The eels are pulling the ship down! Snotlout: Fishlegs! Grab my foot! grabs his foot Oh, you ate a full breakfast! gang grabs each other's feet You ate everybody's breakfast! Tuffnut: We're gonna live! Astrid: slips Hold it-- AHHHH! Hiccup: Astrid! No! Tuffnut: Most of us are gonna live! Astrid: HICCUP! lands in the water and the giant eels surround her. She draws her axe, then Hiccup and Toothless dive into the water and save her. Astrid: Thanks, Hiccup! Snotlout: Pardon me. Does anyone else think that Johann could have warned us about... I don't know... THE GIANT SCREAMING EELS?! Hiccup: Snotlout, would you relax? The dragons will be back. In the meantime, we stick with the plan. We find Johann's treasure. Quietly. Snotlout: heavily sighs '' '''Astrid:' Why are you staring at that ship? Hiccup: Because I'm thinking of checking it out. Astrid: The Reaper? The ship Johann warned us about? Hiccup: Exactly. A ship covered with booby traps from step to stern. I'm thinking, what is on there they don't want people to find? [Hiccup and Toothless fly to The ''Reaper alone]'' Hiccup: This boat is definitely not from the archipelago. These carvings, the design on the sail... I've never seen anything like this. And this metal... Hiccup: Come on, bud, it's just an empty cage. Both: flies out of the cage Ah! Hiccup: Okay, now... now it's an empty cage. cuts to the ship the rest of the gang is on Tuffnut: Jewels, jewels! You know what we're gonna do? We're bringing them back for the family. Mom will be so happy. Wait, but how are we going to carry all these back to Berk? reveals jewels in her mouth Tuffnut: ' ''gasps Great idea, sis! I can't believe I didn't think about that. Here, I may do it too. I'm also gonna put jewels in your mouth. jewels into Ruffnut's mouth Yeah! I gotta keep mine empty so I can talk. '''Ruffnut: Ah! muffled Keep comin'. Keep 'em coming. Ah! Ooh! Fishlegs: Whoo! Oh, yeah! Oh, yeah! Fishlegs! giggles Maps, old books, charts! Oh ho ho ho! There's no greater treasure than knowledge. Snotlout: I'm gonna be rich! I'm gonna be rich! Rich, rich, rich, rich, rich! an ornate chest Hmm, well, hello, Mr Ornate Box. What treasures do you hold? laughs Rich! Ho! Rich! box Hair! Ew! Who keeps hair in a box? There's got to be more! More hair? Ech! Man, what a rip-off. it's the hair of deceased royalties Or is it? I'm Stoick the Vast! Hiccup, you're such a disappointment! Why can't you be more like Snotlout? Eh, I'm Ruffnut... or am I Tuffnut? Who can tell? laughs I'm... Oh, actually, this is kind of nice. [Scene cuts back to Hiccup and Toothless on the ''Reaper]'' Hiccup: Come on, bud. Don't you want to see what's down below? All right, fine. Guess I'm going alone. latches onto Hiccup's foot and drags him off the ship Ah! Whoa! Whoa! saves him Okay. Nobody goes to this much trouble unless there's something on this boat that they don't want found. ship Watch your step, bud. Ooh, Toothless. trap clamps onto Hiccups leg One of the benefits of a metal leg, I suppose. Okay, let's just take this nice and... Toothless: stares into a cage Hiccup: Dragon bones. I'm sorry you had to see this, bud. Whoever commanded this ship was certainly no friend of dragons. Let's get out of here. onto a plank, arrows shoot out from walls All right, come on, Toothless! Let's go! Commander's quarters. Stay close, bud. Okay, so here's the plan... blows up the door Hiccup: I like yours better. What is this thing? Dragon Eye held by a skeleton Whatever it is, if it's on this ship, it's no good for dragons. Which means we're not leaving it here for Dagur. up skeletal hand Hmm... Huh. Well, that wasn't too... falls down GIANT AXE! Toothless, run! jut out from the floor Watch it, Toothless! fly towards the Whoa! out the ship, sees Dagur Toothless, hold. Dagur: Hiccup! Did you miss me? 'Cause I sure missed you. Every day for three years, I thought about you. aside to reveal the Dragon Riders locked in the cage behind him Hiccup: Astrid! Dagur: And you too Mr Night Fury. Astrid: Sorry, Hiccup. He got the drop on us while we were searching... Dagur: Uh, quiet! Can't you see my brother and I are having a moment? Hiccup: I'm not your brother and we are definitely not having a moment. Dagur: Oh, well, I was. Look at you, all grown up! And quite the ladies' man, I'd wager. Hmm? Hmm? Hiccup: Dagur, what do you want? Snotlout: Duh, his new-found royal hair he wants the jewels. Tuffnut: He's not getting my family's jewels. No way! And I'll protect them at all cost! Also, what is with that hair? Snotlout: Ha! It's royal hair, I'll have you know. Dagur: Haven't gotten rid of the Greek Chorus, I see. Anyway, yes, I'll take the jewels. His too. Ruffnut: member hits her Watch it, pal! Crew member: laughs spits a jewel into the crew member's mouth Crew member: Oh! gagging Dagur: Oops, thought that was the guy. Never can tell with those two. And I'll also take whatever it is you're hiding behind your back. Come on, hand it over like a good boy. Brothers share, you know. Hiccup: over Dragon Eye You know you're not going to get very far with that thing, right? Dagur: Oh, boy, here we go. Must we always do the same dance, Hiccup, you and I? Not that you're not a fabulous dancer. growls Hiccup: Easy, bud, not yet. Dagur: That's right, Mr Night Fury. Today is not the day, but it's coming! And soon. Now, if you'll excuse me. I've got people to see, an army to build, revenge to plot. Ooh, so much to do and so little time! Isn't this exciting, Hiccup? You... You must have been so bored over the last three years. Tuffnut: Yeah, he's got a point about that. Not enough explosions. Dagur: Alas, my time here has come to an end. Farewell, for now, brother. Until we meet again on the field of battle. ship tries to open the cage Astrid: Forget about us! Go after him! Snotlout: What are you waiting for?! Hiccup: Are you guys sure you'll be okay? Astrid: We're fine! Go! Dagur's crew member: Here they come, sir, just like you said. Dagur: Still predictable, aren't you, brother? members pushing a catapult Fire! fires catapult Hiccup: You missed, brother! Dagur: '''Hiccup, you should know by now, I never miss. '''Hiccup: he hit the ship and the gang will sink with it Oh, NO! Gang: Oh! Hiccup! Get us out of here! Dagur: What's it going to be, Hiccup? Catch me, save your friends? Ooh, tough one! Glad I'm not in your shoe. chuckles Category:Transcripts Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Transcripts